Casi Extraños
by nowhereboy24
Summary: (Universo Alterno Actualidad) Así que el tiene un cliente favorito ...


Casi Extraños

AE

Asi que … El tiene un cliente favorito …

Y saben, no es la gran cosa ni nada.

Todo el mundo tiene uno. El suyo es esta chica que acude

Allí cada dia, ya bien entrada la tarde y tiene este lindo cabello oscuro, que siempre lleva en dos coletas y ojos amplios y claros y sonrientes.

Ni siquiera esta seguro de porque es su favorita. No le da

Un trato especial ni nada, tampoco deja mucha propina. Y es también la

Única cliente frecuente sin una orden frecuente. Usualmente eso le molestaría pero el piensa que en cierta forma es un poco adorable la forma en que ella tamborilea sus dedos contra sus muslos y muerde su labio inferior y mira la pizarra menú como si jamás hubiera puesto un pie allí en su vida. El lo ha vuelto una clase de juego el tratar de adivinar que sabor de te ordenara en cada ocasión, pero hasta ahora nunca ha acertado.

Tal vez es su cliente favorita porque siempre llega a la tienda con una sonrisa y es bastante amable y paciente y nunca se molesta cuando el se demora con su orden y le lleva la equivocada.

Es un agradable cambio sobre los impacientes y pedantes cretinos con los que el debe lidiar cada dia y porque siempre que ella aparece el ya no parece tan amargado.

Y miren no es que el odie estar allí ni nada. Porque no es asi.

El sabe que su tio realmente necesita la ayuda porque la tienda de te es nueva y apenas se esta ganando su lugar entre los comercios del area y aun no se pueden dar el lujo de contratar toda la ayuda que necesitan, la idea de la tienda de te surgió de la nada, para ser honestos.

Su tio solia ser un ejecutivo en una corporación realmente grande allí en Ba Sing Se pero después de un viaje "espiritual" que hicieron al Templo Aire del Oeste , decidió dejar su trabajo y abrir su propia tienda de te. El realmente no recuerda mucho sobre la explicación de su tio al respecto pero incluia un monton de metáforas sin sentido y dichos de galleta de la fortuna .

Como sea.

Obviamente su tio ya no gana tanto como antes pero a Zuko realmente no le importa. Si poner su propia tienda de te es lo que hace feliz al hombre, Zuko esta mas que dispuesto a ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

Despues de una serie de graves problemas con su familia su tio lo acogió t prácticamente lo crio desde los 13.

Ademas, aunque ahora el tenga que trabajar aun viven en un lindo piso en la parte cara de la ciudad y su tio aun puede pagar su colegiatura en la universidad. Y la paga es buena, y su horario depende de el asi que básicamente puede trabajar tanto o tan poco como le de la gana, asi que aunque como cualquier otro, el trabajo apesta a veces no le molesta hacer horas extras por su tio.

Su tio le dice que puede tomar su descanso y el esta a punto de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la trastienda cuando la ve cruzar el umbral. El mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es bien entrada la tarde. Justo a tiempo como siempre.

Ella se situa frente a el otro lado de el mostrador y le sonrie y el trata de ignorar la forma que su boca se curva con tan solo verla .

"Asi que … que vas a llevar?" le pregunta el

Ella observa el menú y muerde su labio inferior.

Esta vez ella tiene sus monedero en las manos asi que lo golpea contra sus muslos.

"Tienen nuevos sabores". comenta , arquea las cejas mientras voltea a mirarlo. "Milk Tea?".

"Si es solo que … mi tio trata de actualizarse, estar acorde con la época, ya sabes". Responde el. Se están quedando un poco atrás en ventas, asi que están tratando de atraer nuevos clientes siendo mas modernos y añadiendo productos nuevos como te con leche con tapiocas y cosas asi para seguir las modas.

A su tio no le molesta, ya que el ama el te sin importar de que clase pero Zuko aun desconfia de las nuevas adquisiciones.

"y es bueno?" le pregunta ella.

El se encoge de hombros. "No lo se. Aun no lo pruebo".

"Mmm …" Ella frunce los labios y mira por ultima vez el menú.

"No me molesta probar cosas nuevas. Probare el ten negro con azúcar morena y leche".

"Me tomara unos minutos" dice el.

Ella le da una sonrisa paciente y asiente con la cabeza.

"No hay problema".

Dios, es una locura lo amable que es esta chica.

El comienza a trabajar en su te y ke agrega un poco mas de azúcar de la necesaria porque si algo ha notado sobre ella. Es que sin importar que sabor ordene, a ella le gusta su te dulce. El cierra el vaso con una tapa y lo introduce cuidadosamente en una bolsa de papel antes de entregárselo. Ella le entrega el dinero y antes de que el pueda devolverle el cambio ella niega con la cabeza y dice. "Conservalo".

En realidad no es mucho y el sabe que probablemente ella hace eso con todos siempre que puede pero esta feliz porque ella también le regalo una sonrisa que no le ha visto darle a nadie mas.

Ella agita la mano a modo de despedida y el hace lo mismo mientras la observa marcharse.

Ella llega un dia acompañada de un niño pequeño que no puede tener mas de cinco. El tiene su sonrisa y sus ojos y el mismo cabello oscuro.

Envuelta entre sus pequeños, dedos regordetes esta una espada de jugete. El pequeño se precipita hacia el mostrador y Zuko dibuja una sonrisa cansada. Esta exhausto pues acaba de tener que lidiar con un equipo entero de cretinos jugadores de futbol y cuenta impaciente los minutos para su descanso. Mas que nada el quiere escapar de inmediato y esconderse y dormir en la trastienda.

El pequeño niño- su hermano menor , el deduce-

Presiona su cara contra el vidrio del mostrador y la chcia lo alcanza y le ofrece a Zuko una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola" dice ella

"Hola", responde el de inmediato, deseando haber dicho algo mas ingenioso.

Lo cual es una tontería porque no es como que el quiera impresionarla ni nada.

Ella mira el menú y comienza a examinarlo y en su mente el apuesta porque ordenara te verde.

Su hermano pequeño esta a su lado charlando alegremente y señalando los pasteles y postres en el mostrador. Ella intenta callarlo pero este no la escucha. Y a pesar de su mal humor, Zuko encuentra la escena un poco adorable.

"Creo que tomare te rojo", le dice ella.

"Pero el normal no el con leche".

"Te rojo. Claro". Dice el asintiendo con la cabeza

"Y un poco de te helado para mi hermano"-

Su hermano pequeño salta y la toma del brazo y chilla,

"Quiero pastel!".

Ella frunce el ceño y responde, "Sabes que mama no te deja comer dulces".

Su hermano pequeño ahce cara de puchero su labio inferior cubria casi su rostro completo. "Ouuuuu …. "

Los ojos de ella se suavizan y observa a su hermano un momento

Antes de encogerse de hombros y decir "Bien … supongo que una rebanada no hara daño".

Y el se percata de que esta sonriendo y no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Y es una locura considerando que hace un momento fruncia el entrecejo con mirada asesina y maldecía en voz baja.

Ella ordena el pastel y el se da la vuelta y comienza trabajar en sus ordenes, mientras los escucha hablar aunque es basicamente su hermano pequeño quien no para de hablar, el le pone las tapas a los vasos, guarda el pastel en un pequeño domo y le entrega la orden a ella. "Gracias", dice ella y acaricia la cabeza de su hermanito antes de guiarlo hacia la salida. Ella le dedica por encima de su hombro una mirada que el no logra decifrar. "Te veo maña?" dice ella. "Claro. Te veo mañana", musita el. El realmente se siente mucho mejor.

"Casi Extraños

Parte 3

Ella lega mas tarde de lo usual el siguiente dia y el se siente preocupado porque ella claramente se metio en alguna clase de problema. Ella se ve agitada y cansada y en lugar de dos coletas su cabello esta atado en una alborotada cola de caballo. Trae puesta una playera holgada cubierta de lodo y hay un vendaje cubriendo su antebrazo. "Que sucedio?" le pregunta el tan pronto como ella se acerca al mostrador. La frente de ella se arruga al dirigir su mirada al vendaje. Los puños de el se cierran al considerar que algun imbecil haya querido propasarse con ella o algun criminal le haya hecho algo de camino aqui. Chica imprudente. No deberia deambular por la calle a estas horas de la noche. (Claro que apenas son las 6:30 pero aun asi.) Ella le ofrece una sonrisa despreocupada y dice, "O esto? No te preocupes. No es nada. solo un pequeño accidente durante la practica". El se pregunta que habra estado practicando para quedar hecha un desastre. El esta apunto de preguntarle pero al final se arrepiente, ya que no quiere molestarla. Ella es solo una cliente y el solo el chico que sirve el te y lo que ella haga fuera de la tienda no es de su incumbencia. "Llegaste mas tarde hoy?" "De verdad?" "Si usualmente vienes al rededor de las 4 o 5″ y entonces el se sonroja "No es que me haya fijado ni nada" se apresura a añadir. La sonrisa de ella es una mezcla entre sorpresa y traviesa. "La practica duro un poco mas de lo normal y necesitaba terminar un trabajo y que me revisaran este rasguño". Explica ella señalando el vendaje. "Oooh, ok. Asi que … que vas a ordenar?". Ella parece decepcionada como si deseara que el preguntara o dijera algo mas. Su expresion dura solo un segundo y prosigue a mirar la pizarra menu y a morder su labio y tamborilear sus dedos sobre sus muslos. Al final se decide por te de jazmin y el le llena su vaso mas de lo que deberia. Antes de que ella termine de darse la vuelta y se disponga a marcharse el le suelta un "Estaaras bien regresando a casa sola?". El no sabe porque dijo eso ya que obviamente el no puede hacer nada ridiculo como ofrecerse a acompañarla. El no pude simplemente dejar la tienda sola y ni siquiera son conocidos, mucho menos amigos probablemente ella no aceptaria aun si se lo propusiera. Ella le sonrie alegre y dice, "Estoy bien". "Ok" dice el y baja la mirada mientras limpia la barra con un trapo. "Ten cuidado". "Lo tendre" responde ella antes de marcharse. El se dirige hacia la ventana y la observa marcharse, no se mueve de alli hasta que ella desaparece tras una esquina.

Casi Extraños

parte 4

Ella llega acompañada de un chico un dia y lo primero que Zuko nota es que el sujeto es probablemente uno de esos pedantes modelos de comerciales de Shampoo, el jura que si Sokka estuviera aqui probablemente haria chistes sobre el cabello del sujeto. Su cabello es realmente largo y brillante ondeando alrededor de su cabeza uno esperaria que usara ropas de hipster cone estampados de colores y sandalias pero al contrario usa mocasines y una polo abotonada hasta el cuello. Tiene un brazo alrededor de la chica y Zuko trata de decifrar si la forma en que el señor comercial de Shampoo, la abraza es platonica o no, pero luego se dice asi mismo que debe parar ya que sea quien sea ese sujeto, su novio, su amigo lo que sea, no es de su incumbencia. "y bien, que vas a ordenar?" le pregunta el chico Sampoo. Ella se encoge de hombros (como siempre) y levanta la mirada hacia la pizarrra pensativa. "No lo se, mejor ordena tu primero Haru". Shampoo asiente con la cabeza y dice "Esta bien". El se acerca y dice "Un Milk Tea de Lavanda porfavor". Ella arruga la nariz en señal desaprobatoria. "Deberias ordenar los normales, los de leche no son tan buenos". luego parece eprcatarse de que no es algo apropiado para decir y dirige su mirada rapidamente hacia Zuko. "Sin ofender" ella aclara apenada. El le devuelve una media sonrisa y un "No te preocupes". Shampoo se encoge de hombros y dice "A mi me gustan". La respuesta de la chica es interrumpida por el celular del chico quien le hace un gesto de espera con la mano y se aparto unos pasos para contestar, llevandose el telefono a la oreja. "Oh, Hola bebe, si ya estamos en camino". Mientras Zuko se siente trinfante el deduce que uno no va por alli llamando Bebe a otras personas frente a su novia, asi que si su clienta favorita fuera su novia Shampoo no haria eso. El no entiende porque importa tanto el asunto, pero asi es. "Yo me voy a llevar un Oolong" dice ella sonriendo". El asiente con la cabeza y prepara sus ordenes. Ambos pagan por separado y el la observa a ella y su no novio salir por la puerta. El cree que es una locura que el sepa el nombre de su amigo pero aun no el de ella.

Casi Extraños 

Parte 5 

Ellos están en el supermercado cuando y el comienza a impacientarse ya que a su tío le esta tomando una eternidad decidir que clase de leche comprar. Su tío planea hacer un pastel y esta tratando de decidir si debe comprar la leche que esta en oferta o la que no lo esta pero supuestamente es mejor. Y miren, el lo entiende acuerdo? escoger la leche correcta es importante para que la receta funcione. Pero por Agni, están estorbando el paso y el ha pasado los ultimos 15 minutos disculpandose con cada persona que choca con ellos. Y aunque quisiera el no puede irse pus su Tio dice necesitarlo alli para darle su opinión.  
Agni.  
Solo es leche ...  
Alguien le da un golpecito en el hombre y el se sobresalta, el se da la vuelta y esta a punto de disculparse cuando ve frente a el a su cliente favorita. Ella lleva un vestido veraniego hoy con tirantes y una falda que ondea al viento y lleva su cabello en dos coletas, se ve linda y el deduce que se debe a que es la primera vez que la ve usando algo tan femenino. Pues aunque ya la ha visto usar falda un par de veces la mayoría de sus conjuntos esta conformado por playeras, pantalones de mezclilla y shorts.  
(No es que se haya fijado claro)  
"Hola" la saluda el.  
"Hola" le responde ella. Llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ella le pregunta "Sueles comprar aquí?" .  
"Si, mi tío ... el esta haciendo un pastel y no logra decidir que leche comprar y ..." explica el tratando de impedir el paso a su Tío quien se asoma sobre su hombre para ver con quien habla.  
La chica le dirige una mirada burlona y dice "No subestimes el poder de la leche, es un asunto de vida o muerte ... escogerla sabes ...". El se rie y desea haber pensado en una buena respuesta que tambien la hiciera reír a ella. Pero en su lugar se limita a asentir con la cabeza y responder con un "Si ... y ummm ... tu también sueles comprar aqui?".  
(Patetico) muy patético se castiga el y se pregunta porque suena tan esperanzado? al preguntarle si ella tambien compra allí? Pero si lo hace eso debe significar que ella vive cerca, tal vez tan solo unos cuantos bloques de distancia. No es que a el le importe claro, ya que no es como que el este planeando en visitarla.  
Ella niega con la cabeza "Oh no, solo vine aqui porque se me hacia tarde y necesitaba comprar unos cuantos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche y veras esta es la única tienda que vende esta clase de salsa de ostiones que necesito, a decir verdad yo vivo en el anillo inferior de la ciudad".  
Ella se inclina hacia el y le susurra al oído con complicidad "Para serte honesta, trato de no comprar aqui lo mas posible, los precios son ridiculos".  
"Verdad que si?" dice el "Si que lo son , pero es el lugar mas cercano a nuestro departamento, así que al final del día es la mejor opción que tenemos mi tío y yo".  
Ellos conversan un poco mas sobre todo sobre los precios del supermercado y los nuevos sabores de te que su tío ha incluido en el menu. Así que el aun no sabe mucho sobre ella. Lo cual esta bien porque no es como que el quiera saberlo realmente.  
"Bueno ... creo que ... ya es hora de irme". dice ella señalando u carrito estacionado de tras de ella, "Te molestaria ... ?  
"no, por supuesto que no" responde el haciendo a un lado el carrito de ellos de modo que ella tenga espacio para pasar. al pasar el codo de ella roza el de el y el trata de fingir que esto no lo afecto.  
"Adios" se despide ella  
"Adiós" responde el.  
Su tío le pregunta de quien se trataba y este le responde que no tiene idea y es la verdad, siendo honestos, la mayoría de sus conversaciones consisten en ella dándole su orden y el entregandosela. Cualquiera le diría que solo son extraños.  
Lo único que el sabe es que a ella le gusta el te dulce, que tamborilea sus dedos en sus piernas cuando esta pensando y que aunque usualmente pide para llevar, si decide quedarse, ella siempre escoge la mesa junto a la ventana.  
Pero aun mas extraño es que el siente como la conociera mas de lo que podría conocerla un extraño.  
Y el desea haber al menos preguntado su nombre.

Casi Extraños

parte 6

Ella arriva en la tienda un dia y se ve mucho mas nerviosa de lo usual la sonrisa que ella le dirige es temblorosa. Ella esta preocupada por algo y a ella no le agrada verla tan sacada de onda.

Ella se acerca al mostrador y como siempre contempla el pizarron menu.

El esta a punto de preguntarle que le sucede pero ella se le adelanta.

"Hoy voy a a llevar (Leeche) porfavor." "Normal?" "Si" El comienza a preparar su bebida pero no puede evitar distraerse de vez en cuando por la forma en que ella se mueve nerviosa en el mismo lugar, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra constantemente.

En cuanto esta lista su orden els e la entrega junto con unas cuantas servilletas y ella paga. "Y bien tu? ..." comienza ella dubitativa.

"Tienes un descanso o algo asi?" "Ya lo tome" explica el "Hace como dos horas". "Oh ya" le responde ella y su sonrisa se desvanece. "Y estas um... ocupado hoy o algo?" "Como dices?" "Después de tu turno quiero decir?". El parpadea confundido preguntándose a donde quiere llegar con esas preguntas. "Pues aun tengo que hacer el inventario con mi tio". En cuanto aquellas palabras salen de su boca el se arrepiente de decirlas. El no puede evitar pensar que esa no es la respuesta que ella esperaba. Pero es la verdad y no es algo de lo que el pueda zafarse tan facilmente, el inventario debe ser realizado y el es la unica persona de confianza con la que cuenta su tio para apoyarlo en dicha tarea por el momento. "Oh ... esta bien". dice ella dirigiendole una sonrisa que lo desarma. Por alguna razon que escapa a su comprension el no desea nada mas en este momento, que pedirle que se quede alli con el. Pero eso es imposible ya que hay mucho trabajo por lo que el no podria prestarle mucha atencion a decir verdad. "Nos vemos luego" se despide "Ten una linda tarde" le responde el. Pero la mirada de decepcion en el rostro de ella al cruzar la puerta no pasa desapercibida ...

Casi Extraños

Parte 7

El esta en su clase de "Culturas del desierto" .Tratando de poner atención. En serio. De verdad que si. Pero la cosa es que el siente que esta clase es un completo desperdicio que no va a enseñarle nada importante. Es ridiculo que el tenga que tomar todas estas clases de relleno que solo incluyeron en su curso para justificar la colegiatura. El esta cursando Ciencias Políticas y planea cursar Derecho despues. Siempre hay alguien en problemas con la Dai Li aquí en Ba Sing Se asi que los abogados hacen buen dinero. En resumen el tomo el curso porque a) El quiere ser rico. Y b) Su padre esta en el gobierno asi que el ya esta un poco familiarizado con los sistemas legales. Pero aun asi el no entiende que tienen que ver las culturas del desierto con las "Ciencias Politicas" el lo entendería si al menos estuvieran viendo algo sobre "los sistemas políticos de las culturas del desierto" pero hasta ahora no han hecho mas que discutir sobre los extraños rituales de matrimonio de aquellas tribus. Una perdida de tiempo. Como sea, la campana esta apunto de sonar y el esta sentado cerca de la entrada para poder salir rápido. El profesor Zei les asigna un trabajo de 300 palabras y sus compañeros dejan escapar diversos sonidos en señal de molestia peor le no. A decir verdad, si es muy molesto, pero el ya ha acabado sus demás trabajos, asi que probablemente le de tiempo de garabatear algo en sus descansos. Para luego pasarlo en limpio e imprimirlo. El se toma la escuela muy, muy en serio y esta tratando de mantener su puesto en la lista del Decano asi que usualmente tiene sus Tareas hechas con semanas de anticipo. La mayoría de la gente diria que esta obsesionado pero a el no le importa porque y que si lo esta?. El ha pasado por un montón de basura en su vida y la mayoría del tiempo el se siente como si no fuera el mismo o demasiado el mismo ... para serles sinceras la mayoría del tiempo no comprende ni la mitad de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y como no se siente apto para lidiar con todo eso por el momento, la escuela y el trabajo resultan una buena distracción. Tener una meta por la cual trabajar lo ha ayudado mucho. La campana suena y el se dirige hacia la biblioteca. Ya son las 6 de la tarde y el tiene un montón de lecturas pendientes asi que lo mejor seria empezar de una vez. El esta a punto de girar a la izquierda cuando la ve caminando por el pasillo. Ella lleva un vestido y unos converse y va con esta chica de cabello corto café rojizo y ojos grises. El se queda mirándola y parpadeando por un momento porque demonios ... ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de que fueran a la misma escuela? el no puede creer que una chica que ha estado yendo a la tienda de te dia con dia es de hecho su compañera de escuela y el no lo sabia, como es que no se había dado cuenta?. Claro que hay varias explicaciones plausibles. Tal vez ella es mas joven que el por un año o dos o tal vez tienen cursos completamente diferentes. La gente con carreras en areas distintas jamas coinciden en clase y algunas carreras tienen sus cursos en edificios muy apartados de otros haciendo casi imposible cruzarse en el camino de algunos. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran y ella parece tan sorprendida como el, ella levanta su mano en señal de saludo y el hace lo mismo y parece que ella planea acercarse a hablar con el. Pero entonces la estupida campana suena una vez mas y su amiga la toma del brazo y le hace una seña indicando que deben correr. Ella le dirige una ultima mirada y luego hecha a correr con su amiga hacia el edificio contrario. Mientras el continua su camino a la Biblioteca, el se promete asi mismo , que cuando ella aparezca en la tienda mañana, el va a preguntarle su nombre y a tener una verdadera conversación con ella. Definitivamente el va a hacerlo.

Casi extraños

Capitulo 8

El la espera hasta que la tienda cierra ... y es asi como se da cuenta que ha desarrollado una especie de crush por ella. De lo contrario no habría estado tan emocionado. Y ahora tan decepcionado. - Sokka lo llama la noche siguiente para explicarle algo sobre que su novia tiene boletos extra para la final de futbol femenil de la escuela y cuando el declina su oferta, Sokka lloriquea y le hecha un discurso sobre lo patético que es por nunca hacer nada divertido. Y miren no es como que el no quiera divertirse si, es solo que esta realmente ocupado, tiene sus clases de artes marciales y la escuela y ademas esta tomando unos cursos extra sobre negocios para poder aportarle a su tío buenas ideas para mejorar la tienda, vaya que si esta ocupado asi que a excepción de unas cuantas salidas de vez en cuando el realmente no tiene tiempo para vida social por el momento. "Oh vamos viejo, todo el mundo muere por boletos para este juego y tu simplemente vas a desperdiciar los tuyos, Vive un poco". "Pero..." intenta decir Zuko. "!Es tan solo una noche!". "Y los finales no son sino hasta al mes siguiente asi que estaras bien" lo detiene Sokka. "Deja de ser aburrido". El suspira y acepta decidiendo que tal vez Sokka tiene razón. Ha estado encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer nada mas que leer sus apuntes por las ultimas dos horas y eso no puede ser saludable. Toda olla debe dejar de salir algo del vapor de vez en cuando no es asi? Sokka da un grito emocionado y el aleja la cabeza del auricular para evitar que este le rompa el timpano. y le dice que los vera a todos en el juego antes de colgar. El se pone una playera verde para asi estar portando los colores de la escuela. y luego toma una chamarra del armario y le dice a su tio que estara fuera un rato. Cuando Zuko llega al campo Sokka ya esta devorando una bolsa llena de carne seca Aang y Katara ya están tomados de las manos. Todos levantan las manos a modo de saludo y el trata de abrirse paso hasta un asiento vacío entre Toph y Sokka. "!Hey deja espacio para Suki!" exclama Sokka mientras le ofrece de su carne seca. Zuko toma un pedazo y pregunta. "Quien es Suki?". "La novia del chico Boomerang" explica Toph y hay un dejo de celos aparente en su voz. "Oh" exclamo Zuko en señal de comprension cambiando de lugar y sentandose aun lado de Toph. "No sabia que el equipo de Futbol femenil era tan popular" comenta Zuko examinando las gradas repletas. Y Toph resopla burlona "Estas bromeando princesa? realmente estas tan desactualizado? Por supuesto que son populares, probablemente se debe a que la mayoria son atractivas y a que andan por alli corriendo en Shortcitos o al menos eso dice Sokka". Zuko piensa en cuanto odia el apodo con el que Toph se refiere a el mientras Sokka defiende a todo pulmon que el tiene una novia y que jamas se fijaria en los "increiblemente cortos shorts" de otras mujeres. Sintiendo pena ajena Zuko comienza a mordisquear su carne mientras le pregunta a Toph. "Y son buenas?". Toph se encoge de hombros. "La gente dice que si y llegaron a la final despues de todo". Pero yo como voy a saberlo?" dice la chcia señalando sus ojos grises en perpetua oscuridad. Zuko se atraganta con la carne avergonzado al haber olvidado que la chica es ciega. "Buen punto ..." dice el. "Yo solo estoy aqui porque al parecer la novia del chico cola de caballo o de lobo o lo que sea, es una de las jugadoras y este le prometio que el y sus amigos apoyarian al equipo o algo asi" añade Toph. "!Callen todos!","Shhh, shh, allí viene Suki" dice Sokka dandole codazos en el costado a todos para que guarden silencio. Zuko mira hacia el campo donde un grupo de porristas se posiciona en sus lugares. "Pfff tu nueva novia es una porrista?" dice Zuko riendo, es demasiado gracioso para ser verdad, el supone que Sokka y Suki son una pareja relativamente nueva ya que el no la habia llevado a ninguna salida del grupo, ni la habia mencionado hasta ahora. "!Shh!" insiste Sokka. Antes de que Zuko pueda decir algo mas, la musica retumba desde los altavoces y las porristas comienzan su rutina. Ellas realizan una serie de impresionantes y complicadas acrobacias mientras Sokka les grita y silba frenetico desde su asiento. Al terminar todo el publico esta de pie aplaudiendo con Sokka habiendo sido el primero en ponerse de pie. Las porristas eventualmente se dispersan. Y Katara irritada toma del cuello a Sokka y lo obliga a sentarse de nuevo. "Hey! Chicos! Miren, alli! ella es Suki!". dice Sokka señalando a una chica que asciende hacia ellos por entre las gradas. Y Zuko se queda atonito. La novia de Sokka es nada mas y nada menos que la amiga de su clienta favorita. El rapidamente comienza a repasar los hechos en su cabeza. Suki tiene una amiga que juega al Soccer y hubo una noche en la que su clienta favorito llego tarde, enlodada y raspada de una practica ... Su tren de pensamiento se ve interrumpido cuando el narrador del partido anuncia la llegada de las jugadoras al campo. Mientras Sokka les presenta a todos a su nueva novia pero el esta muy ocupado observando a a las jugadoras que corren a traves del campo. Y alli esta ella ... El se inclina hacia adelante mientras la observa correr por el campo. Ella porta un jersey algo grande y lleva puestos unos "shorts increiblemente cortos" sus piernas son largas y delgadas pero firmes y su trasero se ve increible ... Y no es que el sea un pervertido pero el es un hombre joven y saludable asi que tiene permitido mirar y "apreciar". Ella voltea hacia las gradas y sus ojos se encuentran y por un momento el jura que ella lo ha reconocido. Pero luego ella regresa su mirada al campo y se posiciona en el centro de este con el resto de las jugadoras

Casi Extraños  
parte 9

Sokka y Sukki comienzan a hablar sobre comos e conocieron pero Zuko sin sin ponerles atencion, trata de concentrarse en el juego.

El saque inicial termina y todo sucede veloz desde alli.

Ahora bien el no sabe mucho sobre el Soccer, a decir verdad pero hasta el se da cuenta de que la chica es increible. Incesante al bloquear al contricante , ella es agil y veloz. El equipo de la universidad parece dominar el partido por los primeros treinta minutos, pero el equipo contrario logra anotar un gol y estan apunto de conseguir otro pero la chica bloquea a la jugadora contraria que tiene el balon.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo a Suki abuchea, silba y grita a la contraria cuando esta da un codazo premeditado y violento a la chica haciendola caer al suelo.

Le otorgan un tiro libre. Todos se quedan callados mientras ella se levanta y se sacude el polvo. Su rostro parece calmado pero hay una arruga en su entrecejo que le hace saber que ella esta enojada.

Agni. Ella se ve aun mejor cuando esta enojada.

Ella tira.

Pero el portero logra pararlo.

Todos gruñen decepcionados.

Pero no importa porque para el final del primer tiempo ella logra sobreponerse. Ademas de interceptar varias jugadas peligrosas del equipo contrario ella logra colar la pelota en la porteria del rival, empatando asi el juego.

Durante el medio tiempo ella se sienta en una banca y bebe un poco de agua. Hay lodo en su jersey y sudor en su frente. El coach las reúne a todas para decirles algo. Sokka lo golpea en el brazo y le pregunta algo que el no alcanza a oir.

El segundo tiempo comienza y es aun mas agitado que el primero. Hay momentos en el horizonte se ve demasiado negro para el equipo de su universidad y momentos que lo hacen creer que realmente podrian ganar.

Ya solo quedan unos minutos y Sokka grita en su oido algo sobre "cuanto apestaria si todo terminara en empate", Zuko asiente en silencio y observa a la chcia apresurarse a traves del campo, dos jugadoras contrarias le cierran el paso. Ella se detiene y mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una apertura. Una compañera descubierta le hace una señal y con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza ella logra realizar un pase exitoso y su compañera manda la bola directo a la red del contrincante.

La arquera rival se lanza en direccion del balon tratando de detenerlo.

Y la arquera falla.

El esta de pei aplaudiendo y animando porque "Demonios ellos ganaron!

!Ganaron!

Todo el equipo se reune en el centro de la cancha para abrazarse, gritar y llorar. La chica se separa un momento y mira hacia arriba sus ojos buscando.

Ella lo encuentra y se dibuja en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

Una gran parte del desea que ella suba las gradas para con Suki.

(O mas bien con el)

El se para en la entrada de la cancha y espera por ella. Pero no logra verla por ninguna lado. Y el decepcionado deduce que tal vez tardo demasiado en llegar alli y ella ya se ha ido. El al menos esperaba que Suki pudiera presentarlos, pero ella y Sokka se fueron en cuanto acabo el partido a una cita. El se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la estacion del tren.

El ya esta dispuesto a regresar a casa cuando alguien lo llama.

"!Hey tu!"

El se da la vuelta y encuentra a la chcia del te caminado hacia el. Ha cambiado su atuendo por una blusa verde y otro par de shorts. y su cabello atado en una coleta. se ve fresca limpia y radiante.

El se detiene y patea el suelo un poco nervioso.

"Hola" dice ella

"Hola" responde el. y se golpea internamente, el ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo para poder hablar con ella y esto es lo único que se le ocurre?. El nunca ha sido muy bueno con las chicas pero tampoco tan malo. Usualmente tiene mas verbo que esto, Pero de alguna manera siempre que ella esta cerca, el solo puede actuar como un tonto.

"Bueno juego" es todo lo que se le viene a la mente.

"Gracias" responde ella alegre. "No pensé que fueras fan de el futbol".

"No lo soy, de hecho ..." . U, ... tu amiga Suki ..."

"Mi amiga Suki ...?"

"Si, veras ella es novia de mi amigo, Sokka y tenia unos boletos extra ... y en fin ...". "Fue un buen juego, jugaste muy bien ".

"Muchas gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte". Ella muerde su labio inferior y juega nerviosa con el borde de su blusa. "Yo em ... umm ... yo no sabia que asistias a la escuela aqui".

"Yo tampoco sabia que tu asistias a la escuela aqui" responde el, intentando discretamente secar el sudor de sus manos en su pantalon. "Quien hubiera pensado que despues de todo este tiempo de encontrarnos en la tienda ...

"!Seriamos compañeros de escuela! ...?" lo interrumpe ella. "Es increible no lo crees?"

"Si, bastante increible" responde el.

"Yo queria hablar contigo ese dia sabes pero ..."

"La campana ... esta bien no te preocupes". Le asegura el sonriendo.

"Yo ... em, tambien queria hablar contigo ese dia y ayer tambien pero no apareciste ... "

"Tenia practica nocturna y se demoro yumm ... a decir verdad si fui solo que mas temprano pero no estabas tu, si no este otro chico muy pedante que no dejaba de ligar con todas las clientas ..."

"Ese debe de ser Jet. Mi turno aun no habia empezado" se explica el. "Los viernes entro mas tarde".

"Trtare de recordar" eso le sonrie ella. "Sabes acabo de darme cuenta de que aun no se tu nombre ..".

"Zuko" dice el extendiendo su mano. Ella la toma, su suave,suave piel en contacto con la de el. Su agarre es firme y confiado.

"Jin" se presenta ella. "Es un placer conocerte".

Jin ...

asi que ese es su nombre.

El deja la silaba rodar por su lengua y la pronuncia una vez mas en su mente.

Jin ...

"Asi que ... estas ocupada ahora?"

"Que?"

"Quiero decir, justo ahora emm tu ... tienes algo que hacer?" el sabe que suena como un tonto pero ha decidido que no le importa.

"A decir verdad no ... pero tengo que regresar a casa, ya es bastante tarde y vivo algo lejos". la tristeza evidente en su voz.

"Oh bien ... bueno ... y que hay de mañana?"

Su rostro se ilumina y el jura que sus mejillas han aquirido un ligero tono el tambien lo tiene. El esta algo impresionado consigo mismo. Usualmente no es tan directo.

"Mmm no mañana no tengo nada importante" responde ella.

"Emm .. te gustaria salir o algo?". las palabras salen rapidamente de su boca y el espera haber hablado fuerte y claro mientras espera nervioso su respuesta.

La expresion de la chica se ilumina al principio y luego le dirige una mirada cautelosa, como analizandolo, como tratando de decifrar si esta intentando tomarle el pelo o algo asi. Pero leugo sonrie y lo mira de una forma que lo ahce sentir esta calidez por dentro .. "Me encantaria" exclama ella.

"Podriamos vernos en la tienda y tomar un buen te, claro que si no quieres no,podriamos hacer otra cosa, podemos hacer lo que sea que tu quieras hacer".

Demonios el esta desvariando.

"Esta bien, es una cita entonces" se rie ella y el sonrie triunfante al por fin haber dicho algo que la hiciera reir. Ella se inclina hacia el y le dirige una mirada traviesa.

"Sabes ... comenzaba a pensar que nunca me lo preguntarias ..."

"Yo tambien ... lo siento". dice el y ella le sonrie de nuevo.

Y es una locura porque el casi no sabe nada sobre ella. Y el no es la clase de persona que se aventure en relaciones con personas que no conoce. Usualmente a el le gusta ir lento. Familiarizarse con la persona. No le gusta involucrarse sin antes tener una buena idea de en lo que se esta sus novias pasadas empezaron como sus amigas hasta cierto punto.

Pero de alguna forma el siente como si ya la conociera. Tampoco es como que sea una completa desconocida. Y ademas el tiene un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Ademas, el ya no quiere esperar mas. Ella ha estado acudiendo a la tienda por siglos. Y han estado teniendo todos estos "Momentos" o "casi momentos" y "señales" o lo que sean y el se siente un idiota por no haber hecho nada al respecto hasta ahora. Ha pasado tanto tiempo estando enojado y desconfiando de todo. Que ha olvidado como ir y dejarse llevar por la vida, sin estar preocupandose todo el tiempo d que esta le arroje basura a la cara.

Su tio suele decir que rayo solo cae una o dos veces y que un tonto no intenta atraparlo. Para ser honestos el siempre habia pensado que esa metafora era un poco tonta, porque quien demonios querria atrapar un rayo?. Pero ahora la entiende. De verdad que la entiende. Ahora sabe a lo que su tio se referia, el trataba de decirle que la vida te pone estas grandes oportunidas enfrente solo un par de veces en la vida y solo un tonto no las aprovecharia.

Excepto que ella ha estado yendo a la tienda cada dia.

(El realmente esta agradecido por recibir tantas oportunidades)

Y se siente un idiota por esperar tanto.

El no lo va a arruinar , ni ha dejar que esto se le escape.

"Puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres"

Y ella le da esta sonrisa que hace que su corazon golpe contra sus costillas. La forma en que la luz de los postes ilumina su rostro le roba el aliento.

Ella toma su mano un momento y le da un fuerte apreton.

"Eso me gustaria".


End file.
